Before Sun Comes
by Editor-Bug
Summary: After a night of playing video games, Marceline needs some help getting home. Luckily, she's friends with the best helper around. ONE-SHOT! Slight Finnceline. Read & review if you like!


"Dang, I lost again!" Marceline dropped her controller with an audible thump. "You're too good at this!"

Beside her on the couch, Finn failed to hide a smile. He picked the controller up and handed it back to his friend.

"Come on, one more round. You'll win this one, I promise."

Marceline playfully snatched the controller from Finn's hand. "You better not just LET me win. That's not cool."

When Finn laughed after she said that, he realized that he had laughed a lot that night. He, Jake and Marceline had gathered in the Tree Fort to play BMO games HOURS ago.

Jake went to bed at 11:30, so...what time was it now?

"Marcy, what time is it?"

"Uhhh, 'Adventure Time'?"

"No, I mean check your watch."

"Oh." She did so. "It's five AM, dude."

"What?!" exclaimed Finn. "How- -?!"

"HA-HA!" Marceline cackled. "I won!"

"Shh-sh-sh!" Finn shushed her, pointing upstairs, where some snoring was heard.

"I wooon," whispered Marceline, playing with the ears on Finn's hat.

He laughed again. Finn did always feel this sense of contentment and relief when he was around Marceline. They were both very open with each other.

"5 AM? Geez," Finn shook his head. "I'm not even tired."

"Crazy."

Finn yawned. "Okay, I'm a little tired."

He and Marceline giggled once more. Without thinking, Finn leaned a bit, placing his head on Marceline's shoulder.

"You ready for bed, guy?" she asked.

"I need some milk first..." Finn got up and went to the fridge.

Beemo spoke up. "I am ready for bed."

"You can go to sleep now, Beemo!" Finn called from the kitchen.

Beemo instantly fell to his side and entered sleep mode.

"Aww," cooed Marceline.

Finn reentered the "living room" holding a single keg of milk. It was nearly half full.

"I was too lazy to get a cup," he said. "So I guess I'll just drink all this milk. I don't want Jake drinkin' my backwash."

"Whoa, man," Marceline gently lowered the keg. "You're gonna puke."

"No, I think I can do it! I think."

"Okay, if you puke, I'll hold your hair back so it doesn't get into the toilet."

"Thanks!" Finn said, and drank from the keg. He gulped and gulped it down. and soon enough, he was all finished.

Marceline held him steady. "You okay?"

Finn let out a heavy belch. "I...guess so. _Hurp...!_ I'm fine."

"Good..." Marcy said, relieved. "I...better get going. The sun'll be up any minute, and I don't have an umbrella."

"Oh! Do you want me to take you home?"

Marceline chuckled. "What're you gonna do, use yourself as an umbrella?"

"If I have to!"

With a final grin and wave, Marceline was out the door. Finn waited behind, patiently. Soon, the vampire queen returned, bursting through the door with blisters on her skin.

"Oww...!" She held herself as the burns disappeared. "The sun's up early today..."

Finn frowned, not liking to see his friend in pain. "Can you stay?"

"I would...but I have to get home and take care of Schwabl."

"Who?"

"My zombie poodle."

"Oh, yeah." Finn paused. "Alright, use me as an umbrella."

"You're serious?"

Finn climbed onto her back. "Of course, milady!"

Marceline hoisted Finn over her head with ease. "Alright, let's test this out."

They opened the door and flew out. Marceline was fine.

"YEAH!" The two buds high-fived.

"Told you it would work!"

"Yeah!" Marceline continued floating. "Dude, maybe you should become only a part-time hero. You could make a killing as an umbrella!"

Their laughter carried through the wind as they flew on to Marceline's house.

"Okay, we're here," Marceline announced. "Finn?"

He had fallen asleep. Marceline sighed, carried him inside, and laid him on the floor with a blanket.

She made sure to give him a kiss on the forehead before going to bed herself.

(A/N: Wow, that took WAY too long to write. Kinda sloppy, but I like it myself. Please review, fave and follow, and check out my other stories on my profile, as well as my ask blog and deviantART! Au revoir!)


End file.
